Immunity
by Minimewtwo
Summary: Few know of Ulfric Stormcloak's weakness, and those few watch over him closely.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_ As I was playing Skyrim I noticed that Ulfric seemed to be the most warmly dressed Jarl in the game, it got me thinking why? He's a Nord, they're supposed to be resistant to the cold aren't they?  
I mean Galmar is in a sleeveless shirt with half a bear draped over his head, but here's Ulfric with a long thick coat **and** wolf cloak. This is the product of that wondering.  
I changed the castle by adding a way to get to the wall tops feel free to decide where you think it is.

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was late evening at the Palace of kings, the heads of the Stormcloak rebellion were gathered in the main hall feasting upon the food laid out before them. Only one Nord's platter remained untouched, Ulfric Stormcloak's. "Is Something wrong my Jarl?" Galmar asked noticing that Ulfric had yet to eat even a crumb. Galmar's question drew Ulfric out of deep thought.  
"No, why do you ask Galmar?" He responded tiredly.  
"Your not eating." Galmar pointed out simply, he grabbed a leg of goat and began tearing into it like some wild beast.  
"I am not hungry." Ulfric replied as he stood slowly. "I am sure you will all allow me to excuse myself." He stated.

"Where are you off to?" Galmar asked with concern.

"Just for a walk my old friend." Ulfric replied over is shoulder as he disappeared through a door.

Galmar grunted knowing Ulfric was safe inside the castle and had no need to follow, a few minutes passed and he was about to bite into a chicken leg when he noticed Ulfric's wolf pelt cloak, slung over the back of the chair he had previously been occupying. "Damn it." Galmar grumbled as he quickly stood and grabbed the cloak, dashing through the same door Ulfric had passed through only minutes before.

Many minutes had passed and Galmar could still find no trace of his Jarl, he had looked in every room along the passageway. He was becoming increasingly frustrated and opened the last door that was at the very end of the corridor, beyond which were a set of steep winding stone steps that lead to the top of the palace walls.

Galmar grumbled quietly to himself as he climbed the stairs, he could feel the air becoming colder the higher up he went and was relieved when he finally reached the top.

Once he was on the frigid snowy wall tops he looked around, searching for any sign of his Jarl. To his left he spotted Ulfric leaning against the battlements not too far away, looking out over his hold.

Galmar quietly made his way over to the Jarl who was lost once again in thought, he noticed the younger man slightly shiver every now and then. He draped the wolf skin cloak over Ulfric's shoulders and stood back waiting for the man to speak. "Huh? Oh Galmar it is you. You look grumpier than usual, what's the matter?"

Galmar growled in annoyance before speaking. "Are you trying to make yourself ill?" He demanded angrily.

Ulfric had a surprised expression on his face, slightly taken aback at the other man's hostility. "No, of course not, why would you think that?" He asked trying to appease the older man's anger.

"You left your cloak behind, you know Wuunferth enchanted it especially for you. How could you just leave it in the main hall when you knew you were coming up here?" Snapped Galmar furiously.

"Easy Galmar, save your anger for the battle-field and Imperials. I have had a lot on my mind recently and I'm sorry for forgetting it, I shall do my best to remember it from now on." Ulfric replied trying to soothe his angry and concerned friend. "See that you do. The rebellion certainly doesn't need it's leader stuck in bed with a high fever." Galmar retorted his anger subsiding. Ulfric nodded in agreement as he pulled the cloak tighter around his shoulders, him being ill was the last thing they needed. "I suggest we head back down, I'm sure there is still much food left for you to eat Galmar." Ulfric stated with a rare mischievous grin, Galmar chuckled and shook his head not knowing what he was going to do with his Jarl. "And what of you?" He asked with a suspicious glance.  
"Bed." Was the one worded reply. Galmar looked his Jarl over, he knew Ulfric hadn't been sleeping much these past few weeks and it showed, he looked pale and worn out.

* * *

Once back in the main hall the two went their separate ways. Galmar back to his place at the feasting table, and Ulfric to his chambers for much needed rest.

After he finished eating his fill Galmar slowly made his way to Wuunferth's personal quarters, he disliked entering the wizard's domain, it always made him feel uneasy.

"Galmar? Well what brings you to my humble quarters?" The Wizard asked as he lent over his enchanting table.  
"Ulfric was up on the wall tops a small while ago..." his answer interrupted by an annoyed Wizard.

"And? Is he not entitled to go where he pleases in his own palace?" Wuunferth replied with annoyance at being disturbed for such a trivial scrap of information.  
"Without his cloak. Let me finish next time." said Galmar also becoming annoyed.  
"Oh... hmm, well that's not good. Any signs of fever?" Wunnferth asked with concern, turning to face and equally concerned Galmar.  
"Not sure." Galmar grunted. Wuunferth raised an eyebrow.  
"Why's that? Your usually good at spotting the first signs of fever in Ulfric." He stated, his concern growing as Galmar explained.  
"Over the past few weeks he hasn't been sleeping much, and he hasn't been eating properly. Missing a meal here and there or just not eating much in general." Explained Galmar grimly, Wuunferth nodded and made his way over to his alchemy lab. "I'll make up some fever medicine, just incase. You keep an eye on him and let me know if you think he has even the slightest of fevers." The wizard ordered, Galmar nodded a serious expression his face, he knew how bad a fever Ulfric could get. He remembered the time Ulfric had gotten one as a young child a few years before he had gone to High Hrothgar, the poor boy had almost died and had been extremely weak for weeks after the fever had subsided.

* * *

Before turning in for the night Galmar checked in on Ulfric, he quietly knocked on the door and when no answer was heard he quietly entered.  
As silently as he could Galmar crept up to the sleeping form of his Jarl and checked for any signs of fever, he sighed in relief when found none.  
As he quietly made his way to the door a floorboard squeaked causing Galmar to stop instantly, fearing he had woken his Jarl he looked over to Ulfric who only rolled over and mumbled something in his sleep.

Galmar closed the door behind him and headed for his own bed for some much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ Trying to show a more casual side to the characters that you don't really see in the game, not sure how long Wuunferth has known Ulfric for, anyone know?

Deciding whether or not to finish this, it's polt bunny escaped it's hutch... again. _Must remember to fix that hole.  
_

* * *

**Chapter two**

It was nearing late morning, almost 10:00 o'clock. Galmar and Wuunferth sat at the feasting table in the hall, impatiently waiting for Jarl Ulfric to make his first appearance of the day. A few more minutes passed before Wuunferth sighed and stood. "Well, we'd better go and check on him." He stated, Galmar nodded in agreement silently following the Wizard.

"Jarl Ulfric?" Wuunferth called out as he knocked on the door to Ulfric's chambers, a few moments later and a 'come in' was heard from inside. The two men entered the room to find Ulfric sitting on the edge of his bed, it was obvious he had only just woken. "Are you alright my Jarl?" Galmar asked with concern.

"I am fine, just overslept. I am sorry to have worried you." Ulfric replied with a weary sigh, Wuunferth approached the still seated nord one eyebrow raised. "Fine huh, just overslept hmm? I'll be the judge of that." The wizard stated before laying the back of his hand on Ulfric's forehead, it felt only slightly warmer that it should be, but enough to be concerning. "Hrmmm." Wuunferth sighed, clicking his tongue in concern and annoyance. "Here, drink this." He ordered holding out a small vial containing a teal coloured liquid to his Jarl.  
Ulfric frowned in irritation and disgust as he instantly recognised the foul tasting medicine. "I don't think it's really necessary for me to take any medicine." Ulfric stated, shying away from the vial.

"It's either this or... you stay in bed for the next two days." Wuunferth stated simply much to Ulfric's chagrin.  
"I can't afford to lay about in bed for two days, and there's no way you could make me!" Ulfric barked childishly, becoming frustrated with his court wizard.  
"You know as well as I do Ulfric, that when it comes to your health I have final say. Meaning if I order your palace guards to not let you out of this room for heath reasons they would do as I say, regardless of any orders you may give them." Wuunferth replied sternly. Ulfric grumbled under his breath in annoyance knowing he had lost the argument, snatching the vial away from Wuunferth he downed the contents in one gulp grimacing at the taste. "There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Wuunferth said as he took the now empty vial from Ulfric.

Ulfric frowned and shook his head trying to clear it, he looked up at Wuunferth suspiciously and spoke with difficulty. "Wu Wuunferth wha what did y you do to that m medicine?" Galmar rushed forward and caught Ulfric as he started to fall forward. "Ulfric! can you hear me? Are you alright? Wuunferth what have you done!?" He demanded, snarling at the Wizard.  
"Well you told me he hadn't been sleeping properly, sooo I added a bit of sleeping potion into the medicine. He needs to rest if we are to stop his fever from developing further. The sleeping potion should wear off near dinner time and he should wake soon after, feeling quite refreshed. So do not worry, now help me get him back into bed."  
As soon as Ulfric was tucked up under the warm blankets of his bed, and the fire rekindled and stoked up the two men left him to sleep in peace, both knowing they had no need to watch him as he wouldn't be waking any time soon.

* * *

"Stop glaring at me Galmar, it had to be done and he should be waking up soon." Wuunferth snapped at the man who had been glaring at him every time he saw him, as soon as he sat down at the feasting table Galmar spoke. "You'll be lucky if he trusts you again." he stated coldly, a scowl planted firmly on his face. Before Wuunferth could reply Ulfric stormed into the hall.  
"**WUUNFERTH!**" He roared as he made a beeline for the wizard, the guards seemed to shrink into the shadows at Ulfric's rage. "How dare you! You had no RIGHT to do that!" He bellowed at the elder man.  
"There is no need to shout Ulfric, I may be old but I am not deaf. And would you have listened to me and stayed in bed today if I had asked?" Wuunferth asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"..." Ulfric's silence was all the answer he needed.  
"You still had no **right** to go behind my back like that." Ulfric hissed before turning on his heel and stalking into his war room  
"Ulfric aren't you going to eat dinner?" Galmar called after him with concern.  
"I'm not hungry." Replied Ulfric as he leaned over the map of Skyrim he had set out on the table in the war room.

"Now you've done it." Galmar quietly snapped at the wizard.  
"Done what?" Wuunferth asked in an annoyed tone, becoming sick of being complained at today.  
"You've put him in a bad mood, that's what. And who has to deal with it? Me. **You** can slink back to your chambers but** I **can't just disappear." Galmar grouched.

"Huh, it's not **my** fault **you** have bad luck. Have fun." Wuunferth remarked snidely as he slipped away from the table, heading back towards his quarters.


End file.
